


Long Overdue

by Theforeverbattles



Series: Hideout [12]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Backstory, Best Friends, Depression, Established Relationship, Exes, Gang AU, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Realization, Sickness, Suicidal Thoughts, Violence, but it's only minorly mentioned, kind of angst but not really, talking things out, the tags are just a precaution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: “Chan didn’t tell you?”“Chan hasn’t spoken to me since Min told him we had sex before we left.”Hyunjin snorts, “butt hurt much?” He giggles.Jisung smirks and reaches back for Jin’s hand, “I love you, you know that?”“Yeah I do, I love you too.” The older boy smiles back.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: Hideout [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901401
Comments: 13
Kudos: 160





	Long Overdue

**Author's Note:**

> ;)

_ Two Months later  _

Jisung stretches to the sky, Hyunjin following behind him closely. The two of them approaching the hideout for the first time in months. 

They quite literally got shipped out with one of the boats, went abroad, did a fuck ton of gun sales out of the country. Now being back feels good, they need the rest. 

Jin’s pink hair has grown out a lot, his roots coming in dark, making him have an ombré effect now. Right now he’s in all black with a full body length brown coat. The winter hitting hard. He holds a big silver case in one hand the other hiding in his pocket. 

The docks are all frozen over and everyone from the hideout is thickly bundled up. 

Jisung tucks his hands into his pockets as they approach. He’s in all black as well, his thick leather jacket concealing most of him, under the jacket he has just a black t shirt. But he has two straps going across his chest holding his guns. 

“Do you think they solved the bullshit about the drugs?” He asks as they approach, Jin only a few steps behind him. 

“Chan didn’t tell you?” 

“Chan hasn’t spoken to me since Min told him we had sex before we left.” 

Hyunjin snorts, “butt hurt much?” He giggles. 

Jisung smirks and reaches back for Jin’s hand, “I love you, you know that?” 

“Yeah I do, I love you too.” The older boy smiles back. 

The two of them have gotten much closer, and given they’ve been away from everyone else’s bullshit they’ve actually been able to talk about them. 

They still aren’t technically dating, but everyone that was on this assignment with them knows. And word will travel fast. There were whispers of Minho and Sungie being broken up before but that was that. Now it will be confirmed. Jisung wouldn’t mind calling Jin his boyfriend at this point, he feels ready to take that step. But Hyunjin has continuously said he wants them to be partners only and wait a bit more. 

Sungie is fine with whatever. He has a sneaking suspicion the thought of being tied down and with someone scares Jinnie. He doesn’t blame him for that fear. Jin has always been weary of being stuck somewhere or with someone. Unlike the rest of them he doesn’t have much of a traumatic backstory. 

All he has is an extremely controlling family who tried to keep him so locked up it pushed him to rebel to the point of joining a gang. So Jisung understands his need to be on his own, or at the very least his need to feel like he can walk away at any time. 

“Are they still fucking around?” 

“Mm I’m not sure honestly.” Sungie shrugs he opens the door and is instantly jumped on. 

“Jisungie Hyung!” Jay shrieks, climbing him like a koala. 

“Fuck Jay you nearly took me and Jin out.” The elder laughs and hugs the boy back tightly. 

“What was it like?!” The smaller jumps down and hugs Hyunjin tightly next. 

“Cold, really fucking cold.” Sungie ruffles his hair up even more. Jay stares up at him with stars in his eyes. 

“Where’s Mia?” 

“He went with Lix Hyung and Innie Hyung to scout something out I guess. I’ve been stuck inside all day.” 

“It’s better off you can stay warm in here.” Jisung smiles and continues on inside. 

Jay nods and then tugs his boots on and runs outside probably going to watch the boats come in. 

“We were only gone a couple months, how is he so much bigger?” Jin mutters. 

“He’s actually eating properly.” Jisung snorts, he reaches back for the elder again, “come with me to talk to Chan?” 

“I planned on it babe.” 

They check the meeting room for the leader first to find it empty for the exception of a few lower levels talking about their drug runs for the night. 

“Where’s Chan?” Sungie asks. 

“I think his office.” Someone calls back to him. 

He nods and they head in that direction, up another flight of stairs. 

“Yo,” Jisung bumps the door open to find their leader hunched over his desk. His eyes closed, sweat covering his body, “Chan?” 

There’s no answer and Sungie rushes to his side, “Hyung, hey, you okay?” He lifts his face up to find Chan is burning up, his eyes rolled back in his head. 

“Jin find Changbin now, but be discreet.” 

“Got it.” Hyunjin sets the case down and leaves the room quietly. 

Sungie pushes Chan out from behind his desk and holds his face, “ _ Chris.”  _ He hisses, feeling around his neck for any potential puncture wounds. 

“Hmm?” Chan mumbles, his eyes fluttering slightly. 

“Hey, open your eyes big guy, can you hear me Channie?” Sungie grabs a water bottle from the fridge in the corner of the room and presses it against his warm skin. 

“J-Ji?” The now blonde lifts his head slightly, his eyes still rolling behind his lids. 

“Yeah it’s me. What happened Chan?” Jisung sets on removing the elder’s silk shirt, wanting to cool him down as fast as possible. 

“D-don’t know. Mm, It’s hot.” 

“Yeah you’re burning up, did you drink anything, or eat anything?” Sungie opens the bottles of water and makes him take a sip. He then presses his fingers to his pulse, needing to know how fast or slow his heart is going. 

It’s slow. 

“I...I ate breakfast, with Minho...then came down here.” Chan breathes heavily, his eyes rolling back again. 

Jisung keeps him up right, in the next few seconds Changbin is inside with Hyunjin. 

“Oh fuck.” Bin whispers. 

“He said he ate breakfast with Minho, he has no puncture wounds on his neck or arms. His heart rate is l-“

“Something is wrong with Minho.” Felix kicks the door open startling all of them. Jeongin follows behind, carrying Min, the elder is sickly pale, sweat all over his skin. Jisung drains of all color. 

He hasn’t seen Minho in months, they’ve talked but they haven’t seen each other. Since they slept together they both kept their promises, friends only. 

“Is he awake?” Changbin pushes everything off Chan’s desk and they lay Min down on the wooden surface. 

Jisung feels like he’s watching from behind glass, he can’t move, can barely breathe. 

“Hardly, we went down to The Pier to grab some food and when we got there a fuck ton of people were inside just messing around. We couldn’t find Min, he was barely conscious in the back storage.” Jeongin explains quickly. 

Hyunjin touches Jisung’s hand, seeming to wake him back up and push him back into action. 

“What can we do?” He asks instantly. As much as he wants to solely worry about Min he can’t right now. There’s been an attempt on their leaders' life, Chan is the one they need to worry about right now. 

“Go grab some bowls and fill them with snow, we need to get their body temperatures down quickly. Lix go up in ours and grab my med bag. Wake Seungmin too.” Changbin instructs. 

“Get the snow discreetly, we can’t seem like we’re panicked about anything. If anyone asks to talk to Chan send them to me instead.” Jisung adds. 

At that Hyunjin and Jeongin go outside, and Felix darts up the stairs. 

Jisung goes to Bin who’s currently stripping Min down too. 

“Did you guys ever figure out the drug thing?” 

“It died out, after you and Min stole that case there were no more issues with our guys. It was still on the streets with the workers but we weren’t targeted. We watched it but didn’t intervene.” Changbin explains, he moves back to Chan flashing a light in his eyes. 

“Could this be it?” Jisung shrugs out of his jacket and grabs another water bottle, he makes Min sit up and take small sips. The older man barely awake enough to even do that. 

“It’s possible, but we don’t know the full effects. I think whatever this is, was meant only for Chan, they weren’t counting someone else eating his food.” 

“Has there been any new enemies pop up? People trying to beef?” Sungie runs the cold bottle along Minho’s warm skin. He’s on autopilot. If he stops and thinks about how this is Min he’s working on he’s not going to be able to function. 

“No, although that pimp, Daddy K, he’s been sending his little goons around here a lot lately. Him and Azumi have I guess merged enterprises. Azumi even showed up at The Pier, thankfully it was Seungmin’s shift.” Changbin pushes Chan’s hair back and makes him take another drink. 

“That’s concerning.” Sungie whispers, he takes Min’s face in his hands and looks in his eyes. 

“You alive in there? You’re not allowed to die hear me? I’ll be really fucking sad.” Minho just makes a small noise in response, his eyes rolling back in his head again. 

“Alright I got ample amounts of drugs along with the medkit.” Felix rushes back inside, dropping everything in his hands onto a small side table and drags it over. “I sent Seungmin outside to help the other two.”

Changbin moves and grabs the thermometer from the case and pushes it past Chan’s lips. 

“We need to get them alive enough to walk through the halls. Or at least Chan needs to be.” He murmurs working quickly. 

“Was anything else with them for breakfast?” As Jisung speaks, Hyunjin, Jeongin, and Seungmin come back inside buckets filled with snow. 

“Wrap the snow in this and put it on their foreheads, chests, hips and their feet.” 

All of them rush around to do as Bin says, Sungie repeats his question.

“I was.” Seungmin speaks, “I was just getting home when they were eating. Minho was fine then, he was getting ready to leave.” 

“What were they eating?” 

“I-I don’t know, Min had cereal, they weren’t eating the same thing. Chan always has a big ass breakfast.” 

“Drinks, it was in the drinks. Hyunjin stay with Min.” Jisung drops Minho’s hand and takes off out of the room, slowing his pace as he walks by open rooms. 

Inside the meeting room where they all usually eat he gets into the fridge and sees the pineapple juice is almost empty. He knows without fail Chan drinks it every morning, he grabs that and the creamer for the coffee. 

Quickly he pours both into clear glasses and looks, as the juice settles he sees the smallest amount of red film settling at the bottom of the glass. 

Bingo. 

Grabbing the cup and the juice he heads back into the room to find Chan is mildly cohearent. He’s sitting up on his own, he looks dazed but he’s awake. 

“We need to throw all the groceries away.” Sungie sets the bottle of juice down. “We don’t have time to go through everything and see what potentially is contaminated.” 

He moves to Chan and takes his face in his hands, “you okay? Can you hear us?” 

“Hmhm, s-stop worrying about me, focus on Min.” He mumbles and leans forward onto Jisung’s shoulder. 

“They’re already working on him. Hyung tell me everything that happened this morning.” 

Chan blinks a few times and goes for the water, drinking it deeply, “Uh, I got up, around five like normal. Took a shower, Min was already down here when I came in to eat. Ji, I-I, I’m so sorry, I never-“ 

“Hey, focus, this isn’t about Minho right now. Someone literally just tried to kill you.” Jisung has never seen Chan look so remorseful or worried. 

“I don’t know what else. I ate, Minho talked to me, Seungmin came in and Min went to leave…” Chan trails off and suddenly his eyes light up, “Min finished my juice before he left, he took painkillers with it. He said his shoulder was bothering him again.” 

“So it was the juice.” Changbin murmurs, he currently has Min half sat up, the older man still isn’t fully conscious either. 

“After I talked to Bin, had some crew clear out a couple containers to make room for the ones coming off your ship. Then I came in here and was going over plans for some shit we’re doing with Ateez.” Chan holds onto Jisung’s hands fighting with himself to stay awake. 

“Alright, do you think you can stand? If anyone asks you have food poisoning. I don’t have to say this but I will, this does not leave the eight of us got it? We take care of this on our own.” Jisung glances at the rest of them. 

Everyone nods. 

“Yeah, I can, just let me lean on you.” Chan murmurs. 

Jisung stands up fully and helps the leader, letting him put his weight on him. As they move Minho coughs loud and wrenches over the side of the desk. 

“Fuck me…” he groans seeming to become fully aware again. 

Sungie bites his lip and fights with himself, he wants to go to Min wants to make sure he’s okay. But he has to take care of Chan right now. 

“We’re gonna go up to your room so you can lay down.” He whispers while wrapping a firm arm around his waist. 

The snow compresses slide off his body as he takes his first step. 

“Sungie.” Lix calls and throws Chan’s keys to him. 

With that they head out, Jisung hoping that no one sees them. It’ll just be easier that way. 

Getting Chan up the stairs is a project, he may be short but he’s still a big and all fucking muscle. 

“You know any other time I’d compliment you on how big and strong you are.” Sungie mutters, Chan laughs softly while leaning against the wall next to his apartment. 

“If this didn’t happen you would have had a good day. Jinnie and I were bringing you a case full of money.” Jisung pushes the door open and helps him inside. 

“That sounds significantly better.” Chan falls into his bed and starts to curl into a ball. 

“Wait, your shoes are on still.” 

Sungie starts on getting him comfortable, he also gets the gun out of the back of his pants and sets it on the nightstand. 

“Sungie,” 

“Yeah?” 

Chan puts his hands over his face, “I’m sorry, I’m so fucking sorry.” 

Jisung stares, “for what?” 

“I’m a fucking horrible leader, horrible friend. I never should have got involved with Min, this would not have happened, he wouldn’t be fucking  _ dying,  _ you two would still be together. My third in command wouldn’t hate me. You guys might as well have just let this fucking drug take me out.” Chan let’s out a broken sob, Sungie feels like he’s about to malfunction, he’s seen Chan cry. But never sob. 

“Chan, don’t say that.” 

“It’s true Jisung. I have fucked up so much! I nearly cost us the whole gang because I fell for a fucking  _ cop.  _ I’m so paranoid about Senji coming for us, for me, I can’t focus on anything else other than him. I broke you and Min up, have fucked you over so many times I’ve lost count. I barely can function on my own anymore, if it wasn’t for Minho I  _ wouldn’t  _ be here. And now I can’t even protect him!” The leader breaks down further, tears crashing over his lashes, his face getting bright red. 

“Hey, hey! Chan  _ we  _ need you, all of us need you. None of us blame you for what happened with Aja, none of us knew. And Senji, you have every right to worry and be afraid of him, he hurt you, abused you for years.” Jisung sits on the edge of his bed and takes his hands from his face. He pulls him close, hugging him tight. 

“As for the shit with Min, you might have been around for us breaking up but it was going to happen anyway. You and Jin just happened to be the things that put us over the edge. We weren’t okay, I can say I blame you as much as I want and Minho can blame Hyunjin but when it comes down to it it was our own faults. We broke us up, we were the reason it happened, not you guys. You two were doing what you thought was best for us, I know you love Min. It used to piss me off that you did, that you guys still continued on with your relationship after but I get it now. You two did for the same reason Jin and I did, I’m not going to blame you for loving someone. Especially Minho, I know best how easy it is to fall for him.” Jisung wipes Chan’s tears, the elder hiccuping. 

“I don’t deserve you staying loyal to me, anyone staying loyal.” He whispers, another wave of sadness crashing over him. 

“Yes you do, people make mistakes. I’m not gonna sit and pretend like all this shit didn’t happen, but a lot has happened since then. If I was to sit and dwell on it forever I’d just be bitter for my whole life. You have done so much for all of us Chris, you got Changbin out of an abusive home, you got me and Minho off the streets. You gave Felix a family and a home, Jeongin is alive because of you, Seungmin too, all of us owe you. Even Hyunjin, even if he’s just here cause he’s fucking stupid.” Sungie laughs at the end and Chan does too sadly. The elder hugs him tightly, hiding his face in his shoulder. 

“Before you left, when I tried to talk to you about Min, you know I wasn’t trying to get between you guys right? I really was just genuinely concerned. I wasn’t trying to tell you how he felt or mess around with your head.” Chan sniffles pulling away slightly. 

“I mean I didn’t but now I do. It doesn’t matter now anyway, what matters is you getting healthy and staying safe.” 

“I didn’t mean for Minho to get hurt...I’m supposed to protect him, especially for you.” 

Jisung hums, “It’s not your fault hyung, someone was gunning for you. Min just happened to be part of the casualties. While you’re both getting better whoever did this better fucking hope I don’t find them.” A dark look comes across his face, “Changbin and I will take care of everything.” 

They grow quiet, “can I ask you why you stopped talking to me, after I left? I’ll be kinda mad if you were mad about Min and I having sex.” 

Chan swallows, “no, I wasn’t mad. I realized I was out of line, even if I wasn’t trying to be. Min told me to stay out of it, and I should have listened before. When he told me you guys slept together I wasn’t angry, I wasn’t even surprised. Was I sad? Yeah but I don’t have any right to be, Min, isn’t mine, never was, he never will be. He’s yours Ji, he loves you so fucking much I don’t even think he knows. I didn’t mean to stop talking to you, I just, didn’t know what to say, I wanted to give you space. Then when the first week went by I asked Min if I should reach out and he told me to just leave it alone, you guys figured yourselves out. I didn’t need to make you think about it anymore.” The leader wipes his eyes, trying to get his tears to stop. 

“Chan, do me a favor, you  _ and _ Minho need to stop this shit. Stop assuming what I think and feel, if you want to say something to me  _ say  _ it. Bitch I nearly shot you, I thought that would tell you enough to stop assuming.” Jisung pokes him in the chest. 

“I’m sorry.” Chan takes in a shaky breath, putting his face in his hands again. 

“I know. I’m not ever gonna say it’s okay, you both hurt me a lot, but honestly I’m so fucking over. I’m tired of thinking about the shit that happened like five months again. Min and I are okay, we’ve moved on, it’s our turn now. If Minho and I can get our shit we can.” Jisung wipes his eyes, Chan takes his hand, his scared eye looking more irritated than usual. 

“Sungie I don’t know what I’m going to do.” He whispers. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I-I just, I’m so fucking sad, all the time. Every time I do anything it just gets worse. Min and I aren’t even sleeping together anymore; he's just making sure I get out of bed in the morning at this point. I’m trying so hard to be strong and be there for everyone else, but everything is falling down around me.” 

Jisung stares, “I, Chan, Bin and I are here for a reason, I know I haven’t been home but we can take over for a bit.”

Chan shakes his head, “not right now, we, we can’t, not with this shit going on.” 

The door opens and Sungie pulls his gun, ready to shoot whoever the fuck just came in. 

“Hey, gun down, we come in peace.” Felix puts his hands up in defense as Changbin half carries Minho inside with the other three just behind them. 

Min is up and walking, in a similar state to Chan now. 

Jisung is up off the bed in seconds, he wraps his arms around his ex, taking him from Changbin. 

“Sungie?” Min murmurs, his eyes half opened and dazed. 

“Yeah, it’s me you big idiot.” Jisung nearly cries, it finally hitting him that Minho could have fucking died. 

“Mm I missed you.” Min wraps himself around the younger, his eyes fluttering shut. Sungie hugs him tightly, tears coming from his eyes, he squeezes them shut trying to hide the fact he’s crying. 

“Let’s lay him down, I’m gonna put an IV in both of them to flush it out of their systems.” Changbin murmurs. 

Jisung picks Minho up with ease, carrying him to Chan’s bed. He lays him down and presses their foreheads together, holding his cheeks. 

“Don’t you ever fucking do that again. You’re not allowed to die before me, got it?” He whispers and kisses the tip of his nose. 

“Hmhm.” Min’s eyes flutter shut again and Jisung backs off, letting Changbin get to work again. 

Hyunjin pulls him to his chest, arms around his waist tightly, “they’re gonna be okay.” He murmurs in his ear. 

Sungie nods and kisses the back of his hand, “I know.” 

Once Bin is done the six of them go down the hall to Jisung’s, needing to figure out a plan. 

“We figure this shit out now, everything else goes on hold until the bastards that did this pay for it.” Sungie growls. 

“Lix I want you and Innie to take care of the kitchen for now, after, come find me and Ji. Hyunjin you go over the cameras from the last forty eight hours, that’s when the last delivery of food came in. Seungmin I know you’ve only been home a few hours but we need someone at The Pier.” 

“That’s fine, I’ll see if I can find anything out.” Seungmin says instantly despite looking exhausted. 

“Sungie and I will stay and here and go over who the fuck has been in and out of here enough to know Chan’s movements in the morning.” 

At that they all break off into separate groups. 

*

Felix and Jeongin head down stairs again, going towards their common area and meeting room. 

“It’s weird having Ji back right?” Felix whispers as they slip inside the room and lock the door behind them. 

“I think we need it. No offense to Bin and Chan.” Jeongin crouches down to the fridge, Felix climbing on the counter to go in the cabinets. 

“No I think we need to too, he’s just, he seems weird. He barely reacted when we first brought Min back, and then offered to bring Chan upstairs. I thought they weren’t even talking.” 

The younger hums softly, “maybe Ji and Hyunjin are actually together now and he’s actually over Min.” 

Lix looks down at his partner and instantly laughs, “unlikely. Minho can deny all he wants but we  _ all  _ saw Jisung’s limp before he and Jin left. And we  _ all  _ know the only one that makes him fucking waddle around like that is Min.” 

Jeongin laughs unable to help himself, “yeah they had sex but that doesn’t mean they can’t be over each other now.” 

“Maybe, we’ll see how they act around each other once Min is better 

“You don’t seem worried.” 

“Binnie knows what he’s doing. We might not be experts on the drug but he thinks it’s similar to heroin. Although I don’t think he knew it could be ingested.” Lix grabs a trash bag and starts to fill it up. 

“I hope he does.” Jeongin murmurs. 

They finish clearing out the kitchen and throw everything away, after they head back up to Chan’s room to find Bin and Jisung. 

“If it wasn’t someone on the inside it has to be Senji.” Jisung murmurs, he’s currently leaning against the counter. Changbin across from him. 

“Kitchen is clean.” Felix announces, coming over to wrap tightly around his boyfriend. 

“Thanks honey.” Bun kisses the side of his head, “you two figure anything out yet?” Felix asks while leaning against him. 

“My best guess is someone got paid, one of the lower levels. Someone who’s brand new and we wouldn’t pay attention to.” 

“It could have been our delivery guy too.” Lix suggests. 

“We’ll know more when Jin gets the tapes.” Jisung glances over at the bed. 

Felix watches him closely, he’s shocked the elder didn’t put up a fight about Min and Chan in the same bed. 

“I want all the lower levels kept in, no one leaves all the crews pulled in. The hideout is on lock down until we figure out who did this.” Jisung shakes his head, seeming to snap out of a daze. 

“Won’t that alert a bunch of people though?” Jeongin asks. 

“It could but I don’t care,  _ our  _ leader was just threatened-“

“And Minho.” Felix mutters. Changbin elbows him and sends him a glare. 

“This isn’t about Min, obviously I’m pissed he’s hurt but that’s it the point, someone just tried to take our leader out. Take him out under our own roof. A fucking rat is not getting away with this shit again.” Jisung snaps. 

“Ji’s right, people think they can just walk all over us, we need to make a point. And if this turns out to be Senji after all along he’s going to regret the day he and his little pimping whores challenged us again.” Changbin snarls lowly. 

“What do we do with the guy that spiked the food?” Jeongin asks. 

An evil look creeps across Jisung and Changbin’s face, “we’ll take care of that.” Sungie smirks. 

“Let’s go check on Jin, he might need another set of eyes.” Innie suggests. 

“Good idea.” Felix kisses Bin’s cheek and then they leave again, heading down to the basement. 

“Jisung is being weird.” The younger mutters. 

“I don’t think he’s being weird, I think he’s focused. I think he and Bin are pissed that someone has got in with us again and hurt Chan.” Felix pushes the door open to find Hyunjin leaning over a computer staring down at the camera feed. 

Jin flips around with his gun ready, “easy killer.” Innie laughs softly. 

“Sorry, force of habit now.” 

“You’ve been around Ji too much if you pulling that fast now.” Felix teases. 

“I’d rather pull too quick than too slow.” Hyunjin sits back in the chair, pushing his hair behind his ears. 

“Find anything?” Jeongin leans on the desk. 

“A couple suspects. But nothing solid yet.” Hyunjin leans back, biting his lower lip. 

“What’s up Jin?” 

The elder crosses his leg and sets his hands in his lap, “what have those kids been up to?” 

“No fucking way.” Felix whispers. 

“Mia was with us the whole day, and most of last night. He’s with us most days, Lix has been training him so to speak.” 

“Little shit can pick a lock almost better than I can, and since he’s small he’s perfect for swiping stuff without anyone noticing. You don’t really think it was him do you?” Felix stares, genuinely nervous about this. 

“I don’t think it’s Mia.” Hyunjin gives them a look. 

“You think it’s Jay?” 

“I think he’s young, and scared, and would do anything to keep himself safe, and Mia. And I think he’s attached himself too much to Jisung for it to be normal.” 

Jeongin hums softly, “did you see him on the cameras?” 

“No, it’s just a theory. Say what you wanna say Innie, it’s not gonna hurt my feelings.” 

“I just, it might seem strange to you, why Jay would attach himself to Jisung like he has since you don’t, get their background.” 

“I don’t have to be raised on the streets as a child prostitute to know why Jisung wants to help them.” Hyunjin rolls his eyes. 

“Okay but that’s why Jisung is, he sees himself in Jay, and Mia. But like you said, those kids would do anything to stay safe, we got them out of horrible, horrible things. Shit adults shouldn't have to go through let alone children. Jay attached himself to Jisung because Jisung is his safest option. We’re the safest option, he wouldn’t jeopardize anything here with the threat of going back to a pimp.” Jeongin sits back. 

“I get that, but what if he’s scared of the pimp still? Sung has said it before back in the day the threat of Azumi would have made him do anything.” 

“Yeah but once he was here, once he and Min were here their loyalty was for Chan and Chan only.” 

Hyunjin sighs heavily, “it’s just a thought, we should keep an eye on him.” 

“We will.” 

Jin turns the camera footage back on and leans in again, “so, how are things?” Felix clears his throat. 

“Huh?” 

“You and Jisung were completely alone for two months, no Chan, no Minho...are you guys married now or what?” Lix leans forward. 

“No,” Hyunjin laughs, “nothing like that.” 

“He still won’t ask you out?” Jeongin rolls his eyes. 

“No, that’s not it. It’s never really been Ji, it’s me if anything. I just, I don’t know, I don’t like,  _ boyfriends.”  _

Felix and Jeongin share a look, “fucking what?” Lix stares completely baffled. 

“I just, don’t get me wrong, I love Jisung, I really do, but boyfriends are a little much.” Jin leans back in the seat again, “you’re both looking at me like I’m crazy.” 

“Well I mean, you guys are boyfriends without the word dude.” Felix snorts, “call it what you want, but you guys are attached at the hip.” 

“We are not. I don’t like being tied down, I don’t like being tied down. What me and Ji have works, if he needs to go fuck with Minho when he’s bored he can go do it. We love each other and care about each other and I trust him with my life but you know if I wanna go fuck around with someone else I can and so can he.” 

“You’re fucking with me right?” Felix nearly falls off the desk. 

“No...I don’t like being controlled by some boyfriend shit.” 

“You pined after Jisung for months when he was with Min.” Jeongin narrows his eyes. 

“Yeah because I love him, just because I don’t wanna be boyfriends doesn’t mean I don’t love him. Besides I’m pretty sure he can’t handle anyone but Minho being his actual boyfriend.” 

“I’m going to pass away.” Felix lays back on the desk, “what kind of shit is that? You were crying about them dating and about how you wanted Ji! Now you have him and you’re not gonna take him?” 

“I was crying because I love Jisung and Minho treated him like shit. And I do have him, just because he’s not my boyfriend doesn’t mean I don’t.” 

“What if he got back with Minho?” Jeongin raises his brows. 

“He wouldn’t.” Jin sets his chin in his hand, “he misses Min’s dick, not him. Now that he knows what it’s like to be treated right there’s no way in hell he’d go back. Besides they’re  _ just friends  _ now,” 

The younger pair look at each other again, “okay but, why? You say you don’t like being tied down but you’re still tied down to Ji since you’re partners, you’re still in the gang.” Felix points out. 

“Listen like Innie just said, I don’t understand living on the streets like you guys, or being forced into the shit Chan, Sungie, or Min went through. But you guys don’t understand where I’m coming from either.” 

“You had a deadass family that cared about you.” Jeongin rolls his eyes sounding mildly annoyed, he grew up with addict parents and turned into that himself when he was only fifteen. 

Felix, who used to be a dirty little street kid who stole to keep himself alive, found him while head oding and made Changbin help him. That’s how he got into the gang. 

Chan caught Felix stealing from their original hideout when they first started. He got put under lock and key by Changbin and that’s how they got together. 

“My deadass  _ family _ was controlling, I couldn’t breathe, I couldn’t leave my house unless I was going to some dumbass photo shoot. No I wasn’t raped as a kid, I wasn’t a drug addict, I wasn’t homeless, but I was a fucking prisoner in my own home. No one will ever have that kind of pull on me again, that’s why I don’t want a boyfriend. Being in the gang I can do my own thing, come and go as I please. I have a job but  _ nobody  _ tells me what to do and I sure as hell won’t have someone like a boyfriend be the first one to start again.” Hyunjin sits up straight and goes back to looking at the cameras. 

“I know you don’t understand why I would leave that behind, I know all of you look at me and think I’m stupid for coming into a gang when I had other options. But I still wanted a family, just without all the other shit.” 

Felix and Jeongin back off, “well sorry I asked.” Lix mutters. 

The three of them grow quiet, watching the cameras. 

There seems like nothing, Jin rolls it back to last night, a crew comes being rowdy and aggressive. Not much different from anyone else. Changbin is even in the room listening to the guy that leads the group it seems. 

“This is fucking pointless.” Hyunjin mutters. 

“Wait, roll it back.” Felix scoots in closer. 

“What’s up?” 

The younger moves in front of him and looks close, “right there, right next to Binnie. Look at that fucker go in the fridge. Zoom in a little more, red fucking hat, grey jumper.” 

“They’re all grabbing food though.” Jeongin shrugs. 

“No no, watch his hand.” 

Jin zooms in and Felix points, he grabs a pen off the desk they're at. 

“He runs his fingers along a bunch of shit, looking like he’s seeing what’s full. He only picks up the pineapple juice, watch.” Felix rewinds again, “look! Right there!” 

He scrambles away and grabs a water bottle from the trash, “say I have a syringe or some shit in my sleeve, pretend it’s this pen. I do this myself, not for these reasons but it’s easy to keep replacement items here, these bracelets I have keep whatever I’m hiding in place.” 

“Get on with it Lix.” Innie groans. 

“Okay! He grabs the bottle with just his fingers…” Felix pulls his sleeve back and shows off the hand movement his palm pushes the tip of the pen into the bottle. 

“If that was a syringe and the needle was small enough, the carton wouldn’t leak. It’s sleight of hand.” 

They both stare, “holy fuck.” Hyunjin whispers. 

“We need to go tell them now.” 

The three of them rush upstairs, inside Chan’s room the leader is standing up with Ji and Changbin. He looks unsteady but he’s standing. 

“That crew that went out last night some guy went into the fridge.” Felix rushes out. 

“The crew last night?” Chan leans on the counter, hand on his chin. 

“Yeah, they were selling along Broadway, just weed though.” Changbin says instantly. 

“Yeah well red hat fucking grey sweater had some shit in his sleeve and touched all the drinks in the fridge.” 

“Red hat?” Bin bites his lip, “I don’t know his fucking name, he  _ just  _ joined, doesn’t even have a room yet.” 

“Where the fuck is he staying then?” 

“The crates out back where the newbies are.” 

“Lix are you sure?”

“I’m positive.” 

Jisung pushes himself away from the counter and takes his gun out, checking how many bullets he has. 

“Let’s go visit the newbies then.” 

*

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So how was that? Hope it was worth the hype. Sadistic Sungie like I mentioned on twitter will be coming next chapter.
> 
> What are y'alls thoughts??? 
> 
> YOU FINALLY HEARD HYUNJIN'S THOUGHTS YA WHORES 
> 
> Anyway,
> 
> my twitter foreverbattles,
> 
> love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


End file.
